Fingerprints, as a form of human biometrics, inherently identify a person. As the technology advances, the market is full of display apparatus with fingerprint recognition function, such as smart phone, tablet computer, and smart wearable device, etc. When a user operates a display apparatus with a fingerprint recognition function, the user only needs to use fingers to touch the display apparatus to authenticate the identity. Thus, the identity authentication process is simplified.
The existing display panels with the fingerprint recognition function all include a plurality of light emitting units and a plurality of fingerprint recognition units. The fingerprint recognition unit may recognize fingerprints based on the reflected light where the light emitted from the light emitting unit is reflected by a touch object or a finger. When the dislocation or deviation occurs between the boundary of each light emitting unit and the boundary of the corresponding fingerprint recognition unit, i.e., the boundary of each light emitting unit and the boundary of the corresponding fingerprint recognition unit misalign, the Moiré pattern is likely to occur, and the precision of the fingerprint recognition by the display panel is substantially affected.
The disclosed display substrate and display panel are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.